Pitch a Tent
by YoGurlB
Summary: What happens when Sam and Jacob's packs are forced to bond?


**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

" I think this is the dumbest idea ever. Who goes camping anymore these days? There are better things to do," I complained as I put my back pack on my back.

" A lot of people go camping Leah. Stop complaining so damn much. Besides this was not our idea, it was the elder's idea," Jared replied walking toward the road.

" Well it's a stupid ass idea. We aren't combining the packs so they should just give up already," I said rolling my eyes.

" Leah shut the hell up and come on," Paul said.

"You shut the hell up-"

" Hey! No one is in the mood for you two and your bickering. We are going to go on this trip because my father said so ," Jacob stood between Paul and I.

" Everyone got everything," Sam asked coming out of his house with Emily on his arm.

The packs were still split after the infamous battle with the Volturi. Sam and Jacob were still at battle themselves because of Jacob's 'betrayal' of the tribe. The elders thought it would be a nice idea for us all to go camping so we could bond. Right when they said 'bond' I knew there was going to be nothing but trouble on this little trip.

We decided to hike all the way up to our campsite. None of us had problems with that because it would be easy. But that meant more time with each other and more arguments. I felt a warm hand wrap around my waist.

" No fighting with Paul okay," Jacob said firmly.

" I can't promise that Alpha. Paul's a dick."

" Did you just say I have a big you know what," Paul asked cocking his head to the side. He was the most arrogant, cunt faced, bastard that I had ever met. He had always been that way and it got worse when he phased. This trip was only supposed to last for two days but it would feel like months. I really did not want to be around Sam, Paul, or Jared. Sam was acting like an even bigger ass since I rejected his offer to rejoin his pack. It felt better being away from his repulsive thoughts of Emily. I couldn't take the looks of pity from him either.

" This is going to be fun," Emily said smiling widely.

" You're going," I asked in disgust. It was really hard not to act like a bitch towards her. I tried to control my cold tone with her, but it was difficult.

" Yep. I'm part of the pack too," Emily said putting her arm around Sam's waist.

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when I felt Jacob's arm tighten around my waist. I was about to shake Jacob's hand off of me, but I saw a hint of jealously in Sam's eyes. I was about to make this trip a living hell. I would continue to make Sam jealous by playing around with Jacob. Score!

"Babe can you loosen your grip, "I asked Jacob. His eyes widened and he slowly let his hand drop from my waist. I winked at him and leaned into his body.

"Um Lee are you okay," Jacob asked scooting away from me as if I had a disease.

" Yes I'm fine." I linked our hands and smiled back at Sam and Emily.

"Let's get this show on the road," I announced leading the way up the road. Emily shrugged her shoulders and climbed on Sam's back. Of course she was fragile and could not walk on her own.

" Oookay. This is weird," Embry said to Quil. Quil looked at me and Jacob's linked hands and smirked.

" I knew he was screwing her," Quil whispered to Embry. They both snickered and I gave them a warning look.

" So how long is this hike going to take? I'm starving," Seth asked.

"Seth please don't start with the 'are we there yet' stuff," Jared replied.

Seth growled and walked ahead of us all. I let go of Jacob's hand, due to the extra sweat that was forming on my forehead. It was too hot to be this close to someone who shared a 108 degree body temperature with me.

After thirty minutes, we were at our destination. It really wasn't a hike because it was not challenging at all and it went by so quickly. I call hiking climbing over huge rocks and actually being out of breathe when you reach your goal. I guess all that went out the window when I became a werewolf.

" Finally we made it. Now we can eat," Seth said snatching his backpack off his back and sitting on a rock.

"Oh no no. We are pitching the tents first buddy," Paul snatched his sandwich and put it back in the backpack.

" Asshole," Seth mumbled.

" I will gather some sticks up for the fire," Emily said walking away.

" I'll go with you," Sam said following Emily.

" He must be afraid she will get mauled by a bear again. Oh wait, he did that," I said to Embry.

" Be nice Lee. You know flirting with Jacob is not going to fix anything," Embry replied. I pulled the backpack off my back and helped Embry with the tent.

" Who said I was flirting with Jacob to make Sam mad," I asked.

Embry paused and raised an eyebrow. " Come on now. I'm not stupid. You openly flirted with Jake right when Sam looked jealous. Everyone noticed it."

" Whatever you said Bry."

The sun was setting and set a beautiful glow on our campsite. We all sat around the fire, roasting marshmallows and hotdogs.

" So how is the pack going," Sam asked breaking the silence. I moved in closer to Jacob and he put his arm around me. I told him that I was trying to piss Sam off and he loved the idea. Our hands were all over each other and Sam's reactions were priceless.

" It's great. Leah is a wonderful Beta," Jacob responded. Seth made a gagging noise and picked his marshmallow off the stick.

" Humph," Paul rolled his eyes and stuffed a hot dog in his mouth.

" Got something to say Paul," I asked.

" Maybe I do."

" Here we go," Jared sighed.

" Well why don't you say it nice and loud. I would really love to hear what you have to say," I stated standing up.

" Okay. You are only Jacob's Beta because you screwed him. Now that the wolf is out of the bag, everything is settled now Sam," Paul said laughing.

" Paul you are really asking for my foot to be up your ass," Jacob's body shook with every word.

"It's true though. Why else would you choose her to be Beta," Paul said.

" Look Paul fuck you! You are just mad that Rachel has not given you any in months. Yes she told me that by the way," I said shaking a finger at him.

"Buuuurrrrn," Embry slapped his knee in laughter.

Paul shook in anger and balled his fist.

" Stop," Sam put a hand on Paul's chest.

" Watch yourself Clearwater," Paul pointed a warning finger at me.

Seth shook his head and ate another marshmallow. " This whole camping thing is not going to work."

" Speak for yourself. I am having a good time," Quil sat back against the log and looked up at me and Paul.

" No you watch yourself," Jacob pointed back.

" Can we just all get a long please," Emily asked sweetly. Everyone got silent and looked at her.

" Uh no," Jared said. "We can't side with traders."

" Oh my fucking gosh. When are you all just going to get over the fact that we left Sam's little pack. Your pack sucks ass and ours kicks ass." I crossed my arms and smirked.

Emily sighed and put her head in her hands.

" Jacob's pack one and Sam's zip," Embry added. Seth gave him a high five.

" This is really childish." Sam sat down next to Emily and started to roast another marshmallow.

" No you are being childish. Let's face it, I'm the true Alpha," Jacob patted his chest.

" I am going to the bathroom," Emily said getting up walking towards the woods.

" The beach is not to far from here. Lee you wanna go," Jacob asked.

"Sure. Anything to get away from the bitch squad," I said taking Jacob's hand.

" Don't get any sand in your ass Clearwater," Quil said.

I flipped him off and tightened my grip on Jacob's hand. When we got close to the beach I let go.

" I knew this would be a bad idea. I can't be around Sam's pack without wanting to kill them," Jacob said stuffing his hands in his pocket. I stepped over a big rock and walked down the hill towards the beach.

" It's been fun pissing Sam off though."

" Yea it has been," Jacob said grabbing my hand again. I didn't protest, only because we did this a lot. Yes we did it tonight to make Sam's life hell, but we often had moments like this. It was nothing serious but just something that felt comfortable.

" It feels better down here. It's a scorcher up there," I pointed towards the camp site.

" Yea," Jacob looked down at me with a weird look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Can I just see something right quick?"

"See what," I asked.

" If I like you or not."

"By doing what exactly? I know you are not trying to tell me to take my clothes off Black."

" No! I mean you can if you want to but I just wanted to kiss you."

" You have got to be kidding? But why do I have the urge to say do-" Jacob's lips connected with mine. The kiss was as smooth as ice, but spicy like cinnamon. Okay bad analogy, but just know it was a good kiss. We pulled a part and looked at each other.

" Nah," we said in unison.

" I will stick to Nessie."

" Well in short time she will be all grown up. You don't have that long," I patted Jacob's chest.

He sighed and looked out into the waters. " I am worried she won't choose me as a boyfriend. She doesn't even seem that interested in me actually."

" She is a kid Jake. Plus you are just boring."

Jacob slapped my arm and pulled me in to his chest.

" We should get back," Jacob pulled me toward the hill.

"Ugh."

We got back up to the campsite and the packs were still around the fire, except Sam and Emily.

"Where did the two lovebirds run off too," I asked sitting back in my spot.

Embry burst out laughing.

"What happened," Jacob asked.

" Emily kind of wiped with the wrong leaves," Jared said holding back a laugh.

"It was poison ivy," Seth said.

" Wow. Good Job Emily," I shook my head.

"So what's Sam helping her do?" Really Jake? Did you have to ask that?

"He is putting cream-"

"Shut up," I heard Emily scream from one of the tents.

We all laughed loudly. This was the only time we actually all agreed on something. Emily was not as bright as she put out to be and Sam would do anything for her.

**I got bored and this idea hit me. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. It was fun to write it! **


End file.
